The present invention relates to metallic stud frames of a type used in the formation of a frame of a residential or commercial structure.
Historically, frames of such structures were formed of either wood, steel or concrete. In the case of load bearing structures, it is common to use a steel bar, know as rebars within a poured concrete structure. The use of vertical light gauge steel studs, in lieu of wooden studs to accomplish internal framing within a wood frame structure, is also well known in the art.
The prior art is also reflected in such references as U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,771 (1938) to Holdsworth, entitled Wall Construction; U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,884 (1989) to Schilger, entitled Building Panel Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,883 (1992) to Meyer, entitled Metal Frames; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,804 (1994) to Attalla, entitled Metal Framing Member.
It is, however, not known to employ thin gauge vertical studs in combination with exterior wall concrete framing in which the vertical stud operates to define an offset or distance between an exterior poured concrete wall and an interior plasterboard wall which is secured to one surface of such a vertical steel stud. A need for such a vertical steel stud frame element has arisen as a consequence of rapid on-site assembly high techniques employing thin external concrete walls which have developed in the construction arts. The present invention therefore relates to such vertical metallic stud in which one or both rectilinear edges thereof may be poured as a part of a process of casting of an exterior concrete wall, its base and/or load bearing elements of the resultant structure.